No Ordinary Dez Day Translated
by BlueMoonBeliever
Summary: Dez es cierto que hay algo diferente hoy, pero no tiene idea de lo que es. Toma Austin, Ally, y Una chica llamada Livvy para averiguarlo. Por favor, lea y revise. Austin / Ally Dez / OC. Traducido del inglés. translated from english.


Hoy en día se decidió inusual Dez. El cielo era azul y el patio de comidas se veía exactamente igual como lo hizo el día anterior, pero algo estaba mal. A pesar de que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que siempre hicieron y usar los mismos calcetines que siempre hizo, Dez encontró algo que no está bien en el aire. Como Austin y Ally se acercó a él, se dio cuenta del problema.

La semana pasada, Austin y Ally se convirtieron en una pareja oficial cuando fueron en su primera cita. Dez no entendía el concepto de numeración fechas, pero estaba feliz de que su amigo estaba dispuesto. No, el problema era lo Dez vio cuando miró.

Austin había pasado recientemente por todo el drama cuando tuvo que decidir lo que quería. El hecho del asunto es que Austin es notoriamente indeciso, un rasgo que lo pone en muchas situaciones incómodas. Un ejemplo fue la reciente elección Austin había visto obligado a hacer. . La elección de la fecha aliado o Jimmy hija Stars, Kiera

Dez no era aficionado a Jimmy, quien se negó a aceptar el hecho de que cuando usted cuelga alrededor del equipo Austin, se espera que las aventuras, si no obligatorio. No ayudó que Jimmy no era un gran fan de los animales Dez comprar a través de Internet a menudo.

Kiera, Dez encontró, era una chica rara, pero valía la pena conocer una vez que tienes sobre sus peculiaridades. Dez prefería su mucho más que su padre. Aún Kiera era un tipo completamente diferente de la normalidad que nunca han funcionado bien en el grupo muy unido de equipo de Austin. No, Kiera nunca muy bien recibido en el equipo de Austin. De hecho, si no se hubieran fijado su horrible respirar, no puede tener incluso vino dentro de su radio después del video musical.

Dez recordaba el día en que conoció a Ally, que pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el fatídico día en estampido sónico. Había corrido por el patio de la escuela cuando se deslizó en un Aliado agotado y lo que alguna vez había sido un proyecto de ciencias. Dez había disculpado en innumerables ocasiones y se ofreció a ayudar a arreglarlo, pero aliado le había dado una mirada venenosa y se había escabullido fuera.

Aliado era ahora uno de su mejor amigo, ya pesar de sus personalidades opuestas, él sentía que era uno de sus mejores amigos, así. Estaba tan aterrorizada de ser el centro de atención que Dez sentía miedo a la oscuridad de Austin ni siquiera se compara con su fobia a los estadios y grandes multitudes. Aliado era un friki y un amante de la música. Sin embargo, ella era sensible y divertido. Aliado nunca dude en ayudar a Dez cuando lo necesitaba. Dez salía de su camino para ayudar a Ally, pero 9 veces de cada 11, sólo lo hizo peor.

Al final Austin eligió aliado más Kiera. Habría sorprendido Dez había resultó al revés. Austin y Ally como pareja no funcionó bien para Dez bien, sin embargo. Sentía que eran amigos increíbles y socios maravillosos, pero la idea de ellos como pareja parecía condenada a fracasar. Al principio pensó que sería un para siempre y siempre, felices para siempre afer, dos se funden a una cosa un poco. Ahora al mirar en a la pareja, Dez vio dos piezas de un rompecabezas que casi encajan perfectamente, pero eran de dos rompecabezas diferentes.

No entendía por qué todo el mundo quería a él ya Trish a empezar a salir bien. Trish y Dez eran como hermanos. Pueden odiar y tortura entre sí, pero parecen estar atrapados entre sí. En algún lugar en el fondo, Dez sentía afecto a corto adolescente y sabía que en el fondo, en el fondo, en el fondo, Trish sintió de la misma manera.

"Tierra de Dez" Austin dijo mientras agitaba su mano delante de la cara de su mejor amigo. Dez salió de él y le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de Aliado de pie junto a otra chica.

"Buenos días" dijo Dez sonriendo los tres. Miró a la chica al lado Aliado. Era bajita con orejas de duende-como y una cara redonda. Su cabello era del mismo color que Ally, pero fue significativamente rizador y una trenza sucia que llegó justo por encima de las caderas. Tenía piezas de colores de tela tejida en ella. Sus ojos eran de plata alarmante que Dez encontró que preferiría en un fantasma en lugar de un ser humano. Llevaba un vestido de verano de color amarillo claro que pasó rozando las rodillas y botas de lluvia de color verde lima. Sus muñecas estaban cubiertas con varias pulseras de colores que llegaron a mitad de camino de los codos. Alrededor de su cuello era una identificación de estudiante para el departamento de Miami Visual arte de The Miami Performing Arts School. Era claramente un artista muy talentoso. Su cuerpo era pequeño y muy bonito. Dez nunca había conocido a una chica más perfecta.

"Dez, Austin y yo planeaba tener una fecha de hoy, pero mi primo, Livvy se presentó para una visita," Ally habló rápidamente e hizo un gesto a la chica a su lado. Dez miró a Livvy y Ally. Si no fuera por los ojos de colores diferentes y el hecho de que Livvy era mucho más corto que aliado, podrían haber sido gemelos. Hizo un gesto feliz en Livvy y Ally continuó: "Desde Trish está ocupado en su último trabajo, Austin y yo pensamos que tal vez ella podría mostrar alrededor de Miami y pasar el rato con ella hoy. Realmente te agradezco." Dez se puso de pie y saludó aliado antes de ir a pararse frente a Livvy. Se inclinó ante ella. Ella hizo una reverencia de vuelta antes de la celebración de su mano. Dez le dio un beso antes de levantarse de nuevo.

"Sería un honor que te acompañe en todo Miami. Conozco a todos los mejores lugares para visitar. Hay muchas grandes atracciones turísticas. Para los casos tenemos el museo más grande de perro de maíz en el estado de Florida y las playas de aquí son buenos para encontrar las estrellas de mar ". Dez informó Livvy de las maravillas de Miami y le dio un guiño. Livvy se rió y le devolvió el guiño de un modo que hizo que el calor cara de Dez, pero aliado parecía que lamentaba la decisión de dejar Livvy con Dez.

"Livvy, si lo desea, Austin y yo podríamos tener nuestra cita otro día." Austin parecía un cachorro apaleado cuando todo Aliado dijo esto, pero asintió con la cabeza después de haber sido fuertemente un codazo en las costillas.

"No, ustedes ir a disfrutar de su fecha. Dez y voy a estar bien." Livvy dijo firmemente aliado. Aliado miró como si quisiera estar en desacuerdo, pero Austin le agarró por el brazo.

"Está bien, entonces, se divierte!" Austin gritó mientras arrastraba aliado de distancia.

"La próxima vez que debo recordarles que yo vivo en Miami, pero no en esta sección." Livvy se rió cuando Dez le dio un abrazo.

"La próxima vez tenemos que decirles que ya te conozco." Dez pasó parte del verano con su madre, que vivía en el apartamento junto a Livvy.

"La próxima vez tenemos que decirles que estamos saliendo." Livvy le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Dez.

"Se puede resolverlo por sí mismos." Dez le dijo. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Austin y Ally que había vuelto por alguna razón, pero ahora se esconde detrás de un árbol mirando con la boca bien abiertos.

"Creo que deberíamos darles un espectáculo." Dez dio una última mirada a Austin y Ally, antes de la inmersión Livvy. El último pensamiento de Dez antes de que se besaron fue que esto no era definitivamente un día ordinario.


End file.
